Yours
by MickeyS25
Summary: Inspired by the song "Yours" by Russel Dickerson. A letter to one Miss Granger from one Mister Malfoy. First ever Fanfic. Dramione EWE 8th-year Hogwarts


Dear Granger,

I'm not good with expressing my feelings. I've been raised to not express my feelings, but you deserve to know how much you mean to me, so I hope this letter lets you know, even a little bit, how much you mean to me.

Coming back to Hogwarts was one of the hardest decisions I've made in my life, and that's saying a lot in these last few years. I knew it would be difficult and not very many people would appreciate my appearance in the hallways. When McGonagall informed me that I would be Head Boy, I at first thought that she was insane. I remember thinking, "Why in hell would she choose me to be head boy?". I mean there had to be hundreds of students who she could have, should have chosen.

I knew that there was only one obvious person for the Head Girl position and knowing that it was going to be you, I almost told McGonagall no until she informed me that you already agreed with her. I still don't understand why. Why did you want me? How could you stand living in the same dormitory as me when my family and I were horrid to you? What did you see in me that no one else saw, not even myself? Maybe one day you will tell me why.

Getting to Hogwarts I was treated exactly how I expected. Everyone stayed clear from me. People would stop talking when I walked in the room or leave the room or area completely. I was dodging hexes left and right. It didn't bother me too much because I knew I deserved it for everything I made happened or allowed to happen. I was content to go throughout the school year feeling like "a burned-out star in the galaxy".

Then one day a group of sixth year Gryffindors that had me cornered and I was fully prepared to face whatever was coming to me because I did deserve it. You turned the corner heading back from a meeting with McGonagall and saw what was happening. I honestly never expected you to tell them to, and I quote, "Fuck off or you were going to hex them into the next millennium". You turned to me and said, "If you think for one second that you deserve this, then I'm going to make it my personal mission to make you realize that you are wrong." Looking back, I think that was the day I fell in love with you. I know I didn't express my gratitude to you that day. I barely managed a thank you but that was the first time during this year someone defended me. Not only that, that was the FIRST time in years that someone told me I didn't deserve to hurt. It was life-changing.

Before that day, I felt like I was just going through the motions of life. I was just doing what I had to, nothing more nothing less. We started talking after that day. We talked about anything and everything. We have so much in common but still enough that we disagree about to have heated debates. Our talks became the highlight of my entire day. I would be sitting in class and try to think of things to discuss or debate with you. I would change the Prefect schedule, so I could be paired up with you more often than not. Every day I kept falling more and more in love with you. I wanted to tell you but anytime I thought maybe we could be something I would remember that I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your kindness, your smile, your friendship, or your love, but I'm selfish enough to take it.

Fast forward to a couple days after Christmas break, we were sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading, all of a sudden you set your book down and looked at me. I'll never forget what you said. You had the most determined look on your face and said, "Are you ever going to kiss me or am I expected to make the first move…again?" I was so shocked that I just stared at you. I couldn't believe that you wanted to kiss me. ME! Of all the people you could have chosen. I was shocked and just said "Again?". You smirked at me and said, "Well, I did have to talk to you first or else we would have spent the entire year in silence." I didn't realize that you had been moving closer while speaking, but the next I knew you were a few inches away from me. Looking at you so close with so much desire and something I didn't realize at the time in your eyes, I leaned in and kissed you.

THAT moment was the best moment in my life. I felt myself come to life with that kiss. I could feel myself becoming a better person for you…because of you! I could feel my old self fading into the black. It was that moment that made me have hope for the future. YOU are the reason I'm here.

As I write this, you are sitting on the floor in front of the fire with all your Potion homework spread around you, with your quill stuck in that bird nest you like to call hair. I'm sitting here at the desk and I can't help but think, "Thank Salazar that I'm yours."

Forever yours,

Draco


End file.
